


...a different angle

by elizaria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/elizaria
Summary: [originally posted 2009-06-20] for kinkbingoKink: dirty talk (about fucking machines)Fandom: Stargate AtlantisWordcount: 1105, unbeta'edNotes: Written at 2am after a really bad day, and posted now because I was too fucking tired to try and point my computer and hope to find a second of wi-fi.





	...a different angle

"Would you look at that thing?"

"I'm looking, but I can't be seeing whatever it is you're seeing because there's nothing here to cause you to sound like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that dreamy note you have in your voice right there, like when you see a spaceship or a cool weapon or .. anything but a naked person getting fucked by a machine. It's freaky."

"And here I thought you were down with kink Rodney. Closed minds being stupid minds and all that."

"Oh I like kink as much as anyone with more than half a brain and a desire to know everything about everything. But there's kink and then there's a glorified dildo on a stage and I don't get your fascination with it."

"You're thinking about it the wrong way Rodney. You're already calculating calibrations, settings and angles, looking at how they power that thing. Wondering how they measured and planned to get the right drive to be optimal."

"So? It's a habit, once a scientist always a scientist."

"But see, this is where you let that part of your brain rest and look at it from a different angle." Rodney's head is already tilting to find whatever angle John's talking about, before John's finger on his chin is stopping him. There's laughter hiding in his smile and Rodney drinks in the way it makes him look utterly gorgeous. Little crow's feet at his eyes and the sun's making him crinkle them even more. "Think stamina Rodney. Think hands free to roam and touch and caress while the machine is hitting you deep and slow. Never slowing down, or slipping out, or missing a beat. Perfect to the point of you expecting every push and angling to meet it."

The laughter had turned into something a lot more wicked, and Rodney felt the way his body was conscious of every inch of air that separated them. He was too far away, they were on a mission and John’s porny words were accompanied by the moaning and grunting that was going on in the scene below them. Rodney though it’d been presented as some sort of fertility rite at the time, but now all he could think of was John’s fingertips against his face and the way he wanted to lick them, nibble at them and look at John while he swallowed around them. Made them wet and ready, or reminding John of just how good Rodney was at sucking and licking and swallowing down parts of John into his mouth. It seemed his thoughts were running alongside the same tracks as John’s if he took in the flush on his throat, his darkening eyes and the way he slid his fingertips across Rodney’s lower lip before letting him go and taking a step back.

But instead of the respectable distance that Rodney had expected John to do, it was his normal fare on a mission after all, he walked around till he stood right behind Rodney. "I would start with just spit-wet fingers and put them inside you, slow and teasing. My skin on yours. Till I got the slick out and made you ready, open wide and hungry for it. I’d tie your legs down so you couldn’t move, so the machine directed the pace and you could only hang on to it. I’d stand there and watch at first, listen to your sounds as you’d probably curse at me for starting it up so slow. Sinfully slow in a way that I never have the patience for. Then, when you’re sweating and cursing I’d speed it up. Deep but not as hard as you want it. Not hard enough to make you come, not give you that twist of hips you like so I can reach and rub that spot you make the most delicious sounds over. Instead I’d just let it slide past your prostate, reach you deep like never before."

John’s words were hypnotic, barely more than whispers but right into Rodney’s ear with his hot breath gliding across Rodney’s cheek. So close and yet the village, and the ceremony and the audience made him so damn far away.

"I could watch you, look at you while you moan and writhe and not have it distract me and give in. The way your light skin flushes, like an arrow down your back and I could follow it with my fingers. With my hands and touch where I could never reach while fucking you. Kiss you and swallow your sounds, have my cock paint them wetter while you’d still get fucked. Would you like that? To have me in your mouth and still have your ass fucked hard and heavy?"

Rodney could feel how John was hard behind him and Rodney hoped nobody wondered why he was clutching his template hard in front of his crotch. "Goddamn it John. Yes. Would you stop. I’m gonna end up flashing the audience like this."

"I could come in your mouth, on your face, and you’d still be hard and slick and open and wanting so bad. The way your cock would twitch in my hands and make them wet. So I could run my hands over your balls and back, touch you where the machine would be relentless and still giving it to you. My fingers slick with you and the lube and slide them right in beside it. Feel the way your hole would be clutching around me, around it. Turn it up a notch and listen to you curse me out. Your voice that raspy sound you get when you’ve deepthroated me, it turns me the fuck on when you sound like that. Swallow your cock and feel you come around my fingers, down my throat and let the machine milk the last out of you."

Rodney shuddered at the images John whispered like a personal porn reel and he could feel the damp spot in his shorts, he just hoped the pre-come wasn’t enough to show on his pants. "I’m going to kill you John. Slowly and when you least expect it."

"As long as we fuck first."

"Oh yes, and I fully expect you to give me a fantastic enough blowjob to repay for the blue balls I’m going to have for the rest of this day. After the feast. In the jumper. Be there on your knees, or be ready for your room to feel like Antarctica on a bad day and showers imitating ice chips for a month."

John’s shaky exhale was enough of a confirmation that Rodney knew where he’d find John later.


End file.
